A very ninjago holidays vacation Naughty Vs Nice
by ninja of shadows
Summary: It's the holidays and the ninjago is character is also going to celebrate.With Emma now Good,but will the survive her pranks?After the sister of Lloyd Garmadon,ninja of shadows.I'm writing this one for theholidays and after I will continue the other is also a mini dare show!Reviews are loved!
1. Intro

NINJA OF SHADOWS..Because it is the holidays ,I'm making a ninjago Christmas special .This one Emma is good after Lloyd defeats her(spoiler alert!) and the other ninja ocs the holidays and this small story,ill continue the sister of Lloyd Garmadon,nina of shadows!

-Ninja of shadows


	2. When Emma killed Sant Clause

Day 1 .Week 1 of Christmas vacation.6:30 A.M. Location; monastery /Emma's room.

Lloyd,Kai,Jay,Kim-Ly,were coming to Emma's room dressed as slenderman with a mask and chainsaw(Lloyd),A vampire(Kai),Lord Death(Soul Renousance)(jay) and a Bloody Mary the myth(Kim-ly),trying to scare the everyone that was still asleep. Emma was asleep in her room unaware of what was going to happen. She was muttering something that no one could understand."Bazooka, Dare ,Sportsgallo, sparky, stitch. swords, peyton tacoway11,swords, Lol,clank,"

Lloyd.*shivers*man, she's a physco.  
>jay;Well apperntlly the dare shows are on tv in fanfiction world. Thank god there is not on real tv for the reader's .We wouldn't have any more respect or fangirls anymore.<p>

Kym-ly;well cole lost his respect and dignity already  
>Jay;How?<p>

Kim-ly;Read the author's first story

(after reading some of the story which is still being written)

Lloyd;ok Let's wake up my sister!Last one that runs away faces her wrath!*starts chainsaw*  
>Emma ;Holy crap!The apacolyspe started!*is on the ceiling and looks at them*holy Garmadon! Its Slenderman!*Fangirls*<p>

Lloyd*laughs and takes off mask* YOu have a crush on slenderman!Wait till' dad and cole hear this!*;leaves room *  
>Emma;Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!Get your ASS Over here!<p>

(after a few minutes of trying to kill each other)

Everybody was awake and Cole was trying to cook/disintegrate their breakfast.

overlord*floats in*Good morning ,you mewling quims!

P.I.X.A.L,;Why do you sound like that frostgiant from avengers?

zane;I think the preferred term is loki.

Garmadon; You mean Dorki?Yeah ,he owes me five bucks.

Lloyd;*snickers*speaking of which ,dad,.Did you know that slenderman is Emma's crush?

Everyone*laughs*  
>Emma*tackles him* Why you little bitch!<br>Misako;Emma do not say that kind of language here!

Lloyd;But I'm a boy !bitch means for a girl!

Emma;Ur voice is a girl's voice!

Wu;should we help them?

Samukai; Which one though?

ten minutes later...

Garmy;You know Emma,if you don't behave,Santa won't give u any presents.*looks to ceiling*My name is not Garmy ,you imbecile!Write this piece of crap correctly If you call yourself an author!

**score for garmydon's swearing(garmadon;MY NAME IS NOT GARMYDON!)**

**Wu;13**

**Nya;10  
>Darreth;4(garmadon*punches him*)<strong>

**PIXAL;16  
><strong>**Cole;21**

**kai;19**

**zane;13**

**Jay;15**

**Lloyd;18  
>Kim-ly;16<strong>

**charlotte;17  
>skales;25<strong>

**overlord;34**

**0thers;12,14,18,2**

**Emma;0  
><strong>

Garmadon;why is my score zero?

Emma;find out what N.O.S. means.  
>Garmadon; N.O.S.?Ninja of slime?Ninja of shots ? Ninja of shit?<p>

Emma;try ninja of shadows.

Garmadon;O_O Uh-oh

Emma*punches him*

everyone else;DDDAAAAMMNNNN!

A few minutes later...

garmadon;*puts icepack on his head*You are definitely not getting any presents this year.

Emma;*drinking lemonade**well,no one is because I killed santa a few years ago.

Lloyd;YOU MONSTERRRR!*sobs*

Overlord*gets popcorn*Tell us the story.

Emma;It all started when I was fifteen years old...

Fifteen year old Emma Garmadon was writing her letter to Santa.

_Dear fat Guy who has eating issues*Emma laughs and crooses that part out*,I have been very good this I want this year is something that is stupid since I haven't laughed for a long realy ;your worst nightmare._

As she was about to put in the letter in the envelope, the wind blew it away." Crap" she said "how am I going to get my presents this year?" As she was leaving the dusk forest no matter what she tried,she kept getting bored."No matter what I try,I keep getting bored."While humming radioactive by imagine dragons,she reached halfway to ninjago but what she saw was hilarious.A fifteen year old cole dressed as Rudolph .."Dad what if someone sees me in this?"

She just couldn't help start singing Rudolph the red nose reindeer as she passed by but her own version."Rudolph the black nose reindeer,drank a lot of beer, but now that he has to dance for daddy dear,He wished that he wasn't here.

(Back to present)

A tomato red cole was being laughed at by everyone."That was you!?"He knew Garmadon would use that against him when he asked if he could date her."apperently Rudolph"The overlord said as the others laughed.  
>(Back to the story)<p>

Finally,the ninja arrived at the north pole,"I'm going to kill the band that invented after the blackout ,especially the part 'go go ninja,go go ninja,'part cause' hell this hurts"

She knocked on the door and an elf came and asked who she was and what she ,his name was she told him what she wanted,he led her to the big guy's office and told her to wait.A while later,the fat guy came and sat down down on his was surprised that the chair didn't break.

Santa;Now what may I do for you ,dear?

Emma; Number 1,I'm no dear and number 2 I have been very nice this year but my letter didn't reach you.

Santa;And your name is?

Emma;Emma Garmadon.

Santa;Emma Garmadon!?*starts laughing uncontrollably*

Emma; I don't see how that is funny.

Santa*keeps laughing,till' he starts choking,*

Emma;Uhh Santa?

Santa*stops breathing*

Emma;Holy crap! I killed Santa!

(back to the present)

Emma.];...And after that I went back to the forest and every year I would crack up with that story.

Overlord;*wipes a tear* That is the most vilest thing I have ever heard*claps*

Lloyd;*still sobbing*you monster!

Emma; And that ,*looks at readers*my good people is how I killed Santa Clause.

Readers*applause*  
>Samukai; Stop breaking the fourth wall!<p>

When suddenly,some of our favorite authors ocs,and with their hosts,came;

Emma*is on a stage with a microphone*Ladies and gentlemem,androinds and nindroids of all ages,I present you our favorite hosts that everbody loves .I present you Lol,*she comes in and everybody cheers*

lol; fan; we Love you!

Lol; Thank you ,Love Ninjago and kill Justin bieber!

Emma;and everybody's favorite couple...

Jay;Jaya! Jema! (Jay x Emma I'll explain that one later in the other story)  
>Cole;Coya or Coma(Cole x emma hilarious right?)<p>

Lol;Hell no!*hits those two with bricks*

Emma;Crystal and Colosso

readers;We love you guys!*holds posters*

emma;I ship them.

Crystal and colosso;*blush*  
>Everybody;AAAWWWWW!<p>

Emma;And now ,Our favorite taco lover ,Peyton *cheers*  
>Peyton; My people !<p>

Fans;*cheers*  
>Emma; ..and her helper,brice<p>

*brice walks in*  
>*nobody cheers*<p>

Brice; T_T Everybody' is a critic.

Emma;And now our diamond sworld weilder,better not piss off this dragon off,swords!

Swords*walks in*Hello my swordians

fans*cheers and some faint*

Emma and other host; O_o ok...  
>Emma; and our favorite father and son,Lord Death and Kidd!<p>

*lord death and Kidd walk in *

Fans; *cheers*

Emma; Swords and Kidd I ship now our favorite little british robot,Clank!

Fans;We LOVE YOU CLANK!

clank;*puts on glasses from men in black* I'm cute and I know it!

Emma; ANd now ,Ratchet the lombax.

*Ratchet walks in and nobody cheers*

Ratchet;Fuck u people!  
>Emma; Thank you for being people inspired me to write also since I used your ocs without permission authors...<p>

Authors;Damn Right!

Emma;You get to use to torture me in your dare shows!Anything you want me to do as now let's sing a ninjago carol written BY SegeantSarcasm7 and 1captain obvious.

**On the first day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

I watched the trailer!

**On the second day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Two nindroids (Pixal and Zane)

And I watched the trailer!

**On the third day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Three male adults (Dr. J, Sensei, and Lord G)

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the fourth day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Four new weapons

Three adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the fith day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the sixth day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Six epic explosions

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the seventh day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Seven is tick tock! (the episode don't say this)

Six epic explosions

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the eighth day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

eight desperate heroes!

Seven is tick tock!

Six epic explosions

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the nineth day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Nine raging fans

eight desperate heroes!

Seven is tick tock!

Six epic explosions

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the tenth day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Ten minutes of screaming!

Nine raging fans

eight desperate heroes!

Seven is tick tock!

Six epic explosions

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

****On the eleventh******** day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!****

Eleven epic take-downs!

Ten despriate heroes!

Nine minutes of screaming!

eight desperate heroes!

Seven is tick tock!

Six young teens

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three male adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

**On the twelth day of Ninjago what LEGO did to me!**

Twelve months of waiting!

Eleven epic take-downs!

Ten despriate heroes!

Nine minutes of screaming!

eight desperate heroes!

Seven is tick tock!

Six young teens

Five ninjas!

Four new weapons

Three male adults

Two nindroids

And I watched the trailer!

Audience;*claps*

Everybody bows*

When all of a sudden.a guy dressed as santa comes into the studio.

Emma;*looks shocked*Didn't I kill you!?

Santa;You can never kill me!  
>Lloyd;It's Tim Allen!<p>

Well this is getting weird so I'm ending this chapter..

Swords;Love clank and kill ratchet...

Lol;blow up the overlord...

Peyton;order from taco bell...

Emma; read and rate our storys..

All; Love Ninjago and send dares!


	3. When Emma Killed Santa Clause Part2

Day 1 .Week 1 of Christmas vacation.6:30 A.M. Location; monastery /Emma's room.

Lloyd,Kai,Jay,Kim-Ly,were coming to Emma's room dressed as slenderman with a mask and chainsaw(Lloyd),A vampire(Kai),Lord Death(Soul Renousance)(jay) and a Bloody Mary the myth(Kim-ly),trying to scare the everyone that was still asleep. Emma was asleep in her room unaware of what was going to happen. She was muttering something that no one could understand."Bazooka, Dare ,Sportsgallo, sparky, stitch. swords, peyton tacoway11,swords, Lol,clank,"

Lloyd.*shivers*man, she's a physco.  
>jay;Well apperntlly the dare shows are on tv in fanfiction world. Thank god there is not on real tv for the reader's .We wouldn't have any more respect or fangirls anymore.<p>

Kym-ly;well cole lost his respect and dignity already  
>Jay;How?<p>

Kim-ly;Read the author's first story

(after reading some of the story which is still being written)

Lloyd;ok Let's wake up my sister!Last one that runs away faces her wrath!*starts chainsaw*  
>Emma ;Holy crap!The apacolyspe started!*is on the ceiling and looks at them*holy Garmadon! Its Slenderman!*Fangirls*<p>

Lloyd*laughs and takes off mask* YOu have a crush on slenderman!Wait till' dad and cole hear this!*;leaves room *  
>Emma;Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!Get your ASS Over here!<p>

(after a few minutes of trying to kill each other)

Everybody was awake and Cole was trying to cook/disintegrate their breakfast.

overlord*floats in*Good morning ,you mewling quims!

P.I.X.A.L,;Why do you sound like that frostgiant from avengers?

zane;I think the preferred term is loki.

Garmadon; You mean Dorki?Yeah ,he owes me five bucks.

Lloyd;*snickers*speaking of which ,dad,.Did you know that slenderman is Emma's crush?

Everyone*laughs*  
>Emma*tackles him* Why you little bitch!<br>Misako;Emma do not say that kind of language here!

Lloyd;But I'm a boy !bitch means for a girl!

Emma;Ur voice is a girl's voice!

Wu;should we help them?

Samukai; Which one though?

ten minutes later...

Garmy;You know Emma,if you don't behave,Santa won't give u any presents.*looks to ceiling*My name is not Garmy ,you imbecile!Write this piece of crap correctly If you call yourself an author!

**score for garmydon's swearing(garmadon;MY NAME IS NOT GARMYDON!)**

**Wu;13**

**Nya;10  
>Darreth;4(garmadon*punches him*)<strong>

**PIXAL;16  
><strong>**Cole;21**

**kai;19**

**zane;13**

**Jay;15**

**Lloyd;18  
>Kim-ly;16<strong>

**charlotte;17  
>skales;25<strong>

**overlord;34**

**0thers;12,14,18,2**

**Emma;0  
><strong>

Garmadon;why is my score zero?

Emma;find out what N.O.S. means.  
>Garmadon; N.O.S.?Ninja of slime?Ninja of shots ? Ninja of shit?<p>

Emma;try ninja of shadows.

Garmadon;O_O Uh-oh

Emma*punches him*

everyone else;DDDAAAAMMNNNN!

A few minutes later...

garmadon;*puts icepack on his head*You are definitely not getting any presents this year.

Emma;*drinking lemonade**well,no one is because I killed santa a few years ago.

Lloyd;YOU MONSTERRRR!*sobs*

Overlord*gets popcorn*Tell us the story.

Emma;It all started when I was fifteen years old...

Fifteen year old Emma Garmadon was writing her letter to Santa.

_Dear fat Guy who has eating issues*Emma laughs and crooses that part out*,I have been very good this I want this year is something that is stupid since I haven't laughed for a long realy ;your worst nightmare._

As she was about to put in the letter in the envelope, the wind blew it away." Crap" she said "how am I going to get my presents this year?" As she was leaving the dusk forest no matter what she tried,she kept getting bored."No matter what I try,I keep getting bored."While humming radioactive by imagine dragons,she reached halfway to ninjago but what she saw was hilarious.A fifteen year old cole dressed as Rudolph .."Dad what if someone sees me in this?"

She just couldn't help start singing Rudolph the red nose reindeer as she passed by but her own version."Rudolph the black nose reindeer,drank a lot of beer, but now that he has to dance for daddy dear,He wished that he wasn't here.

(Back to present)

A tomato red cole was being laughed at by everyone."That was you!?"He knew Garmadon would use that against him when he asked if he could date her."apperently Rudolph"The overlord said as the others laughed.  
>(Back to the story)<p>

Finally,the ninja arrived at the north pole,"I'm going to kill the band that invented after the blackout ,especially the part 'go go ninja,go go ninja,'part cause' hell this hurts"

She knocked on the door and an elf came and asked who she was and what she ,his name was she told him what she wanted,he led her to the big guy's office and told her to wait.A while later,the fat guy came and sat down down on his was surprised that the chair didn't break.

Santa;Now what may I do for you ,dear?

Emma; Number 1,I'm no dear and number 2 I have been very nice this year but my letter didn't reach you.

Santa;And your name is?

Emma;Emma Garmadon.

Santa;Emma Garmadon!?*starts laughing uncontrollably*

Emma; I don't see how that is funny.

Santa*keeps laughing,till' he starts choking,*

Emma;Uhh Santa?

Santa*stops breathing*

Emma;Holy crap! I killed Santa!

(back to the present)

Emma.];...And after that I went back to the forest and every year I would crack up with that story.

Overlord;*wipes a tear* That is the most vilest thing I have ever heard*claps*

Lloyd;*still sobbing*you monster!

Emma; And that ,*looks at readers*my good people is how I killed Santa Clause.

Readers*applause*  
>Samukai; Stop breaking the fourth wall!<p>

Emma*is on a stage with a microphone*Ladies and gentlemem,androinds and nindroids of all ages,I present you ...

When all of a sudden.a guy dressed as santa comes into the studio.

Emma;*looks shocked*Didn't I kill you!?

Santa;You can never kill me!  
>Lloyd;It's Tim Allen!<p>

Well this is getting weird so I'm ending this chapter..

Kim-Ly;blow up the overlord...

Phoenix;order from taco bell...

Emma; read and rate our storys..

All; Love Ninjago and send dares!


	4. Daring Emma

Day 2 : Afternoon

Daring Emma Part #1

Pythor; That's the plot of this chapter

N.O.S.; Yes

Pythor; AHHHHHH*hides behind the overlord*

Overlord; Get off me!*looks at ceiling*Who are you?

N.O.S.;I'm the author that's writing this story.

Kai;So you're the one that makes my life a living hell.

N.O.S.;Yes,and many other authors. But also you're a bitch.

Kai;HEYYYY!

Cryptor;Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Kai;*pants fall and shows the pink with white hearts boxers*

Everybody else;*laughs*

Emma*walks into room*since no one has sent me dares I'll do a once in a lifetime thing.

Lloyd; Like turning good once and for all?

Emma; Fuck no !And I'm bringing also some of my family .

Kyle, Eun and her grandma ,Lila walk in to the room.

Garmadon*sees Lila and hides under chair*Save me Sears chair!

Everybody else;?

Eun; What my granddaughter means is that you can dare her.

ninjago characters;OHHH!

Emma;*facepalms* Idiotas!(Idiots)

P.I.X.A.L.;what did you say ,Emma?

Emma; Nothing ,you android.

Jay;Well,we may never have a chance like this again.I dare you to dress up as Katniss Everdeen.

Emma; *sighs* Fine*snaps finger and is dressed as Katniss Everdeen* So? How do I look?

Kai;Hot

Kim-Ly*slaps him*Hey,Watch it,Kai.

Cole; I'll be Peeta.

Lloyd; You would be Gale.

Jay;*eating bread*This bread is stale.

Cryptor ;Ha! That Rhymes!

Charlotte; So it does.

Lloyd;* Chuckles evilly* I dare you to eat Cole's chili.

Emma; Oh Dear God.

Zane;*brings the pot *

Everybody else;*holds up shields*

Emma;*takes a sip *This is hell!*Throws up on Darreth*

Darreth; NOO! How dare you throw up on the Great master Darreth .Now he has chunks on him.

Emma*has a green face*

Garmadon;looks like we have another green ninja*laughs*

Emma*looks at readers*Please send dares so I won't eat anymore of Cole's chili, hate Kai...  
>Kai;Hey!<p>

Kim-ly;Use Cole's chili as a nucular bomb..

Both;And love Ninjago!

Emma; This is Ninja Of Shadows signing off!


	5. Our first dare!

Day 3 : Evening

Daring Emma Part #2

Emma; hey readers, if you don't send any dares how can I keep this Christmas dare show going on air?

Lloyd;*playing fist-to-face*Well, we can dare you.

Emma;*laughing humorously*Ha-ha-ha-ha No.

Kim-ly;*wakes up from her nap*I know !

Wu; What is it Kim-Ly?

Kim-ly ;Nothing that concerns your beard,dumbledore.

Wu; T_T

Garmadon ; XD

Emma; What is it then ?

Kim-Ly; How about we use the author's other ocs.

Emma; Ok .Let's see who's available.*looks at author's profile*Charlie Rose isn't created yet *notices the other's digusted faces*She's a clone,People, Not that other way! Geez, you guys are disgusting! Elizabeth Marie Romanoff Barton is on a mission with Deadpool ,Black Panther, Wisp and Iron Lad, I'm here already,Oh But Phoenix is available!

Zane; And who is this Phoenix?

Emma; The sister of Zuko and Azula from avatar;the last airbender. She's like elsa but in a fire version.

Kai; So she's me but in a female version.

Kim-ly;*reads profile* No,she's actually more cooler than you.

Emma; Since This is supposed to be a dare show, I'll bring my other co-hosts, Stitch and sparky and Phoenix's red panda,Miko.

Ninja; o_O Stitch and sparky?

Emma; Why, Problem?

Ninja; We battled them in the Diamond Dare Show 2.

Emma; Oh ! That was me that sent that dare.

Kai; D= I hate you.

emma; And I hate you too!*snaps fingers and Phoenix ,stitch,sparky,and miko appear*

Phoenix;Somone called for awesomeness?

Stitch;Eh-He-hi

sparky; Ppzzzzzz-pzzzzzzz; kkaiizzz suuuckkszzzz! Pzzzzz( Kai sucks!)

Miko;*purrs*

Kai;*looks at phoenix*And who the hell are you?

Phoenix;Bitch,I'm phoenix, the person that will probably replace you and zap-trap.

Kai;What is your power,that is do you have a power?

Phoenix;*lightning and fire shows in her palm*  
>Jay; big deal, kai and I can do that.<p>

Phoenix*turns into a phoenix bird*How's that for powers?

Wu; I think we have found Kai and Jay's replacement!

Jay and Kai;=O

Emma;*fistbumps phoenix*that's how we ocs roll.

Emma &Phoenix*does a doofy dance*;

A few minutes later...

Phoenix;*sitting on a Red wine chair that's on fire and holds up dare card*First one is from GemeniZodiac. She dares Emma, Lloyd,Garmadon,and Misako to do Christmas shopping...

Garmadon;That's Easy!

Phoenix;*narrows eyes and smiles* ... As a family.

Lloyd;Oh dear God,We're going to die!

Wu;*pats garmadon* Be thankful that you weren't dared to fight her

Garmadon; D=

ninjas;*eating popcorn* HAHAHAHAhhahahahahah!

Co-hosts;*sitting on their chairs Sparky has a yellow chair ,sticth a blue one,Miko a red ,and phoenix and red one with a phoenix pictures.*DO it! do it!

Phoenix; Sparky start the portal.  
>Sparky*salutes*<p>

Emma;I'm not going into that thing

Stitch;*carries her to the portal* Heheheheh

Emma; DX Shit,i knew this was going to happen.

Stitch; Buh-bye*throws them into the portal.*

miko*with a voice collar like dug from up* So ,how are we going to see them complete this dare?

Phoenix;Fear not dear,panda that's why we have this large tv.*yells to backstage*Yo Thomas,start the tv.!

(at the mall)

Misako;*holding a blue and white checkered dress* wouldn't this look good on you?

Emma; Mom,this is dorathy's dress from the wizard of oz. You know I don't like that movie.

Misako;But it would look so adorable on you!

Emma;Mom.

Misako;yes,Dear?

Emma; We're in a baby store.*points to a sighn that says baby'R'us*

Misako;Oh

Emma*facepalms*

(at the toy store with Lloyd and Garmadon)

Lloyd*holds an x-box*Dad,can we get this for Christmas?

Garmadon; No that hunk of junk is expensive!

Lloyd; But,that's why I told you to go shopping on Black Friday ,But Mom said you couldn't because we wouldn't be able to get anywhere .

Garmadon; What I really meant was that I couldn't move since I ate almost all the turkey!

Lloyd;;mehmehmemhemehmem!

stores clerk; Look at the child,You should be ashamed of yourself,you made him cry.

Garmadon;Ok ok ok ok I'll buy this junk.*buys the x-box*

Lloyd*looks at readers* That's the beauty of the anime eyes.

at the cafeteria...

emma; Can I get condensed evil in a hotdog?

cafeteria lady; Uh,we don't have that.

Emma; Well, can I have a salad with dark croutans that are filled with evil.

Cafeteria lady;Look hun we don't have anything that is filled with evil.

Emma; You don't have one of the best things that is from nature's goodness .

Cafeteria lady*calling the police* We\got a physco at the mall here.

a few minutes later...  
>emma; Well,i'm done shopping.<p>

Lloyd;*eating candy* where did you go Christmas shopping?

Emma; At hot topic./

Misako;I need to go to the Scrolls store.  
>Lloyd;I don't think they have that store here.<p>

Garmadon; Hey look at that*points to a ninjago fan store*

Emma*holding a jay squeaky toy* What the hell is this!*presses it*

Squeaky toy jay;*in a high pitched tone*We're so hooped!Ninjago! How did I ever become a ninja?

Emma:the question every ninjago fan ask.

PHOENIX: ok o_O I'll just sign is ninja of shadows sighting off!


	6. Zane's hard problem part1

Zane's Hard Question part #1

Emma; Welcome,guests to the a very Ninjago Christmas; Naughty vs. Nice !*sighs*I need a better intro. Anyways...I present you our favorite little firework co-host,Phoenix!

Phoenix;*moonwalks into stage*MY People!

Fans; We love you!

Phoenix;And I'm not even in my first movie/fanfiction yet!They see me flyin' they hatin'!

Fanboys; We love you!

Phoenix; O_O Creeps!*burns fanboys*

Emma*laughs*I like this kid,Anyways...Our little co-hosts,our favorite red-panda,Miko,and our favorite aliens,Stitch and Sparky!

Stitch;Eh...He...hi

Sparky;PEEEZZZ!PIIIZZZ

Miko;*purrs*

Everybody;AAAWWWW!

Emma*wipes a tear* ;0 So cute..I present you ...

Kai*Wlaks into stage*Sup' people

Emma; /)_- Kai,you're supposed to wait till I announce you.

Kai; Bitch ,Please,I'm fabulous!

Emma;Let's see how fabulous you are when you fall on a metal punching glove*throws him out the window*

Kai;*falls on a metal pole with a metal punching glove*OOHOO...My firestones!

Emma and co-hosts; 0_0, o_O,-_- ,XD

Emma; did he literaly say that?

Phoenix;Yeah and did sparky actually smiled at that.

Emma;Anyways...the ninjago characters.

fans;We love you ninjago!

Ninajago characters;Obesssive !

Emma; ok the dare is for Zane Julien.. You have to solve a really hard math problem without tech.  
>Zane; DX<p>

Emma;XD But Since I'm so kind to people,everytime you answer wrong,stitch and sparky will toture you

Lloyd;That's not being nice!

Emma; here it goes And to fangirls if you answer it right,you get to spend a whole day(Chapter)with your favorite is the problem;9x5x6+7-12+36/16+45-13+57x65+14x0+79-45x15-25+76x16/2+3-2x4/3x45-45

Zane;*heating up*overload,overload,overload

KKKAAABOOMMMMMM!

Zane*lego pieces everywhere*

P.I.X.A.L.;Zane!

Find out who wins and if Zane survives. ;) - Ninja of Shadows See you later,my Shadowans!That sounds better than a guests!


	7. zane hard problem 2 and more dares

Zane's Hard Question part #2

Emma; Welcome,guests to the a very Ninjago Christmas; Naughty vs. Nice !*sighs*I need a better intro. Anyways...I present you our favorite little firework co-host,Phoenix!Our little co-hosts,our favorite red-panda,Miko,and our favorite aliens,Stitch and Sparky!

Phoenix;*moonwalks into stage*MY People!

Stitch;Eh...He...hi

Sparky;PEEEZZZ!PIIIZZZ

Miko;*purrs*

Everybody;AAAWWWW!

Emma;Anyways welcome to the second part of Zane's hard problem. It looks like your fans don't want to help you,Zane.

Zane;Remember,my dear fans,If I die, REmember...

Fans;*crying*

Zane; I love P.I.X.A.L.

Fans;WHAT?

Emma*wipes a tear* ;0 So damn evil..I present you ...the ninjago characters.

Emma;Now here's the problem again zane;9x5x6+7-12+36/16+45-13+57x65+14x0+79-45x15-25+76x16/2+ 3-2x4/3x45-45 . What's the answer?

Zane;*writing on paper*

Emma;this is going to take a while

(an Hour later)

Zane ;I have a few answers;

everybody;*snoring*

Zane;*uses a gun*

Everybody*wakes up scared*

Emma;Holy Garmadon!

Zane;Let me tell you the answer

Phoenix;ready guys?

Stitch and Sparky;*nod*

Zane;1)2446376

Emma;Nope;Sparky*eletrecutes him*

zane;2)377654874

Phoenix;Nope

Stitch;*punches him out the studio*

Zane;*walks back with half a face and lost an arm* 3)3265273

Emma;Boys

Stitch and sparky*beat him up*

Phoenix;What's the answer then?

Emma;269,295

Zane; T_T

Emma; ANYWAYS...I have other dares...Phoenix You read the first ones

Phoenix;Remember..You can dare me and the other co-hosts. Also you can even ask who are the other ocs .Back to the dares. These are from Awesomegirl01 It's for Kai and Cole*Gets tablet and googles something then gives it to them*

Kai;Why does everybody hate me?

Emma; It's just how some show how much they love you ,Kai,and some people like to take out their anger on you

Cole;And what are we supposed to do with this cool but weird tablet?

Phoenix;Idiot,you read it

Jay;She called you an idiot:)

Kai;You're a bitch ,you know that?

Phoenix;You mean I'm Black Widow.(B),Iron man(I),Thor(T),Captain America(C),and Hawkeye/hulk(H).No I'm not

Everybody; ?

Kai; and cole*read *  
>( a few minutes later)<p>

Kai and cole;AHHHHHHHHHH!

Cole;What the Helll?!

Kai;I'm not a girl!

KIm-ly;*laughing her ass off*

kai;I'm scarred for life.

Emma;We're scarred for life just looking at you!

Kai; -_-

Phoenix;Second dare fromAwesomegirl01;you ninjas have to fight her oc,Skye to the death on Mt. Fiji .She's 17 with yellow and black hair with denim jeans yellow crop top black flats and thick rimmed glasses .I'm betting on Skye..Anybody else?

Stitch,sparky,miko,Emma;*raise hands*

Phoenix;Since it says ninjas,I'm thinking the five ninjas,not Kim-ly,or Emma.

Emma;Thank God. Good Luck*Snaps fingers*

Ninjas*disappear*

Phoenix;Let's get comfortable and see who dies.*looks at tv behind her*  
>-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-==-=-=-=-===-=-==-=<p>

Skye;Let's do this!*levitates a rock and throws it at Cole*

Cole;Who Are you?

Skye;The name's Skye Clay,I'm the ninja of light and magic*throws a light beam at Lloyd*

Kai;Shit,Of course you are!

Lloyd;*groans*I can't feel my anything.

(Moments later...)

Ninja;DX

Skye; I won!*ninjas and Skye disappear*

...

Emma; AAAnnnddd the winner is Skye!You and the other authors get to be the guest of honors today!

Skye;Thank you Thank You!*takes a seat at the V.I.D. seat(very important darer)*

Phoenix;these dares are from...Thomas !play the drums!

Thomas;I need a better life..*Does drum rolls*

Phoenix;You're lucky I haven't givin you to another author.I should send you amberdianswords. After all,she has your brother.

Phoenix;First dare is for Cole!

Cole;NNOOO!

Lloyd;YYESSSS!

Phoenix;Don't worry,jackass,you must kiss Emma

Emma*blushes slightly*

garmadon ,Lloyd;NOOOOOOO!

COle;YEEEESSSSS!*French kisses Emma*

Phoenix;*gags*So nasty

**N.O.S;If I were you, i'd shut up. You fall in love with someone,and he's not even from your own world.**

Phoenix;*throws up*

Garmadon I'm gonna kill you*chases Cole and shoots arrows*

Emma; That's my Bow and arrows*chases garmadon*

Sparky,*with a collar like from up* Ok 0_0 The next two are for kai;You have to throw chili at jay.

Kai;Gladly*throws him the Source sauce mixed with Cole's chile at jay's eyes*

Jay;AHHHHH!MMMMYY EYESSSSSSSS!*runs to the wall and faints*

Stitch'*wearing collar and chuckles evilly*Next one is that Kai has to jump out of the window.

kai;*sighs*Better now than later*jumps out**sees a volcano*AHHH!

Kaboom!

Kim-ly;What happened!

Emma; Oh I forgot I put that volcano out there. But I put gasoline on his suit.

_Emma*hands kai his suit covered in gasoline*Here Kai_

Kai; What did you do to ?

_Emma;Nothing_

Miko;*shakes your head*You're watching too many dare shows, Emma,you have to update the sister of Lloyd Garmadon,the ninja of shadows.

Emma*looks to reader* I'm almost done finishing the chapter,Clovercream.

Stitch;next one is for garmadon. He has to slap Lloyd and Emma

Garmadon,Emma,and Lloyd;WWHAATTTTT!?

Garmadon;I'm not going to slap my own children!

Phoenix*turns into a phoenix*Do it!

Garmadon;*gulps*Now dear children,I'm doing this for the sake of our safety.

Lloyd;How is this for our-*gets slapped*Owww!

Emma;Don't you dare!*gets slapped*You better pray you'll live after we're done with this dare show!Misako has to *gulps*tickle me and Lloyd

Ninjas;*get out there cameras*

overlord*recording*this is so going on facebook

Emma;I thought you were going to help me!

Misako*tickles Lloyd*

Lloyd;Stop ! That Tickles!

misako;That's the point

Emma;i don't like the sound of this*starts running but later notices she's five*

Emma;What the hell happened to me?*gets tickled by misako*Stop*snort* that's not funny*laughs**snorts

Evryone else;AWWWWW :)

Emma; -_- :P Lloyd has to battle his sister Clove/Lisa;the water ninja. Who knew he had another sister?Anyways In the name of honor for ninjago,blah,blah,blah,ninjago!

Lisa/clove*spinjiztus and carries Lloyd along*

Lloyd*turns green*

Lisa/clove*throws him out the window*too easy*goes sits down in V.I.D. seat with Skye*

Lloyd;AHHHHHHHH!

Cole;*drops a scroll to Lloyd*

Lloyd*reads;Llyod I hate you you goody two shoes!  
>Evil me* Fuck you,Clove<p>

Clove*eating popcorn*Love you too.

Phoenix *whispers in Pixal's ear*

Pixal;Do I have too?

Phoenix;yep

Pixal; Zane?

zane;Yes,P.I.X.A.L.?

p.i.x.a.l;we are not*sobs *compatible*sobs and leaves room*

Zane;NNNOOO!

Evil characters*applauding*

Emma;i love romance tragedy like this .a host telling some one to break up. the best kind of way to end a romance.

Cryptor;Well,beautiful,maybe we can do something 'naughty'

Emma*slaps him*pervert!

Miko;the last dare is that jay has to fight clove

Jay;DX

Emma;XD

Clove*leaves her chair*Let's get this over with*punches jay*

Jay*hits the wall and falls on the metal punching bag*Oh Shi*t!^%$&$ ^/

And that's this episode Ninja of shadows sighning off! Special thanks to Awesomegirl02 Clovercream,GeminiZodiac,and my guest(I need a better name to call you guys) , ,and for the dares!See you my shadows(way better than saying guests and authors!)

here are some questions;

Who do you ship?

Am I good writer?

What do think of my dare show and my story?

Do you think I should have a theme song?

Who's your favorite ninja?

Should I explain my other ocs in this dare show?

"Let them Learn,Let them Learn,I'm not scared,_show them their horror and frights!-let the learn by Emma Garmadon._


	8. Dx We've been gender switched! part 1

0_0 We've been gender switched!

backstage..

Emma;*playing the violin*

I'm waking up,

Looking for my bow,

Better wake phoenix,

We're about to start the show.

I crash into the stage

OOWWWWWWWW!Yikes!

I'm still learning,

how to do this show,

don't you dare turn the page.

I may start the apocolyspe...

Phoenix;

I'm waking up

Our aliens would break their bones,

But they will never be able to go

Stitch and Sparky;

Welcome to our dare show ,

to our dare show

Welcome to the dare show,

to our dare show

All;

Whooo ooh oh oh...

Whooo ooh oh oh...

We're going to read your dares

Whooo ooh oh oh...

whooo ooh oh oh...

We will never be fair.

Emma;

All kindness goes...

Jay Hasn't died(Jay;Hey!)

They'll end up with just their bones

I'll probably skin their hides

Phoenix;

I'm waking up

Our aliens would break their bones,

But they will never be able to go

Stitch and Sparky;

Welcome to our dare show ,

to our dare show

Welcome to the dare show,

to our dare show

Emma; Da**I finally found my theme song!

* * *

><p>Emma;Welcome to *looks at title*What the hell does that mean?<p>

**N.O.S;Not telling :P**

Emma; Bitch. Anyways ,I'm your hostess, Emma G. My co-hosts; Phoenix, Stitch, sparky, and miko .Our two crew managers since Thomas is missing are our favorite cat and mouse,Tom and Jerry.

Readers;*applauding*

Deadpool; Stop breaking the fourth wall,that's my job.

Fangirls; Deadpool*faint*

Phoenix*kicks him out* Get out of here,Deadidiot!

Sparky;Now the ninjago characters,Blah,blah,blah!

Darreth; What happened to Sparky?You got replaced by count Dracula?

Emma; Wait till' this shows over Darreth.

Darreth;D=

Miko; Anywayss...The first dare is from Awesomegirlo1. It's for...P.I.X.A.L. and Zane!*reads dare card* Uh Okay o_0 you guys read that*gives it To Zane*

Zane;*reads it and blush*Come on P.I.X.A.L.*leaves room*

Zane fans;ZAANNE!

A few minutes later...

Zane; We've accomplished our dare..

(...)

Emma; O_O Okay...Back to the show. later we'll do A speed Dare?

Phoenix; what the h*ll is a speed dare?

Emma; I'll Tell you later. We have to play manhunt, one that is found eat's Cole's chili!*lights turn off*

Ninjas;A f*ck!

* * *

><p>Lloyd*hiding in a dark closet*Okay..You are the green ninja ?Fear Isn't A green ninja.<p>

*door opens*

?:It's time for your soul to be taken

Lloyd;It's the grim Reaper!

kai; No its just me

Lloyd;/)_- you son of a b**ch!

* * *

><p>Emma*turned into a shadow*no one will find me<p>

?; My dear ,why you look lovely

emma; Holy Garmaon! It's slenderman!

Cryptor;My dear,it's just me and mindroid

Emma; I'm gonna kill you!

Mindroid;I'm going with Zane*leaves to find zane*

* * *

><p>Zane;*looks at P.i.x.a.l.* ; Looks like we're here again*kisses her*<p>

mindroid;*opens door*Oh. Don't mind me!  
>-<p>

Misako; *hiding in the bathroom  
>-<p>

Wu*hiding in the kitchen*

-  
>garmadon;*hiding in the sorage room*<p>

Our favorit two idiot(samukai[ever noticed that] and darreth);*hiding in the pool*

Kai;in the parkng lot*

Kim-ly;*hiding in the dumpster*

Snakes;In their tombs*

Cole;*at the studio's bar*Since when do they have a bar? oh well*drinks*  
>-<p>

Overlord; What's behind Door number one?*opens door*

Emma; *punches Cryptor*You*punch*do that*punch* again*I'll make *punch*wish you were never made!*punches*

Overlord*laughs and claps*Looks like you're eating Cole's chili.

Emma;Oh Sh*t

Phoenix*brings in Cole's chili*You saw that coming

emma; Well Bottoms up*eats it and throws up*

Cryptor; Shadow chunks

Emma; Shaddup

Phoenix;Welcome Skye

Skye;I'm killing my author for doing this.

Sparky; *picks paper from a bowl like the one from hunger games*It's Jay!

Jay;DX I hate my life*goes on a date then later makes out with skye*

Nya; Mehmehmehemhemehmehme!

Emma; Awkward Thank you may take your seat. Thes next dares are from Clovercream,we must change gender!Now I understand the title!*snaps and everybody changed gender*

Cole*;I look hot

Lloyd;I look like a Disney princess!

emma; Stay like this and your appearance will match your voice. Damnnnn !I look fine!

Lloyd;Emma, Shuddap

jay;i look terrible!

Kai;*I 'm a Barbie!

Pixal; I do not understand

Zane; This is most uncomfortable.

Garmadon;*does a pose*I'm Sexy and I know it

Everybody;0_0

Cryptor;No I'm more sexier!

Mindroid;I'm the most adorable

Nya; I'm weird.

Kim-ly; No more flowers! JUst footballs for me ! Hallelujah!

Wu;By this time ,you would think I'm use to this.

Overdork;I'm pink!

Darrath; No one can beat me !

Everybody else;AHHH!

Phoenix;Zuko is going to kill me

Miko and stitch and sparky*cursing*

Phoenix;We'll finish the rest of the dares next time!

-Ninja of shadows sighning off

How do you like my theme song?


	9. Dx We've been gender switched part two

We've been gender switched!

* * *

><p>Emal(Emma);Welcome back, Shadowans, to A very Ninjago Christmas;Naughty vs. Nice !Featuring our co-hosts,phoenix,miko,stitch,and the ones you came to dare,the ninjago characters..A very important note from the author,is that this show will finish in the end of January,But will first finish her story and then will make another dare show!*sighs*I still am not use to this voice<p>

Phoenix;Anyways...THes dares are From clovercream and Awesomegirl01;,Lloyd punches Garmadon. dude,Try to make it good since he slapped you.

LLoyd(Lola I guess?);Revenge baby!*evil laugh*XD

Emal; Only I can do the evil laugh

LLoyd;*punches garmadon*

Garmadon; you're grounded young man!

Lloyd;Mehmehmehmeheemh

Miko;Speed dare?

Emal;*(she looks like cole but with pale skin and grey eyes.=O*slaps cole* be a man! What you're a girl HAHAHGAAAHAHAHH!)*Yes,miko,speed dare

Phoenix;What the hell is a sp-

**First! **

Pixal;*kicks him 'there'*

Cryptor;*groans***  
><strong>

**Next!**

Misako;*tickles Lloyd*

Lloyd;I'm gonna pee!*laughs hysterically*

Garmadon*tickles Emma*

Emal;This*snorts*is*snorts*torture!*kicks garmadon*

Samukai;This is going on facebook!

**Next!  
><strong>

LLoyd;Hell no!

Clove;Hell yes!

Emma;F*ck yeah! Time to fight!

Clove wins..

Lloyd;Dx

Emma; Next time I'll know what I'm up against*faints

**Next!**

Kai;*kisses Emma*

Cole;You bastard!May you burn in h-!

**Next!**

Lloyd; Oh Shi*notice garmadon's stare*-take mushrooms!*jumps out window*Cowabunga!

KABOOOOMMM!

**Next!**

Skales;Look into my eyes!You will do as I say!

Wu;I will do as you say!

Skales;You'll will no longer like will be afraid of it*okay I'm done

Emal;*handsd him a twenty dollar bill*Now let's see if it worked*shows a teapot*

Wu;the horror!Keep that away from me*jumps out the window*AHHHHH!

0_0

**Next!**

Emma;I must destroy the ninjas*starts fighting the ninjas*

Ninjas; Oh Crap!

**Next!**

NiCole; Revenge ,bitch*kicks him in the nuts*

Kai;Oh Sugar-honey-ice-tea! X_X

**Next!**

Kai;*singing' I'm A Barbie Girl'*

Everybody ;Our ears!

**Next!**

Garmadon*drinks coffee*

A few minutes...  
>Garmadon; Sugar Rush!Sugar rush!*running every where*<p>

Jay; Not that song!

**Next!**

Skye;*doing the Harlem Shake* I am going to resurrect my author and kill her again  
><span><strong>Next!<strong>

NiCole; Let's see if I can win this thing

Emal;I'm playing too!

Few minutes...  
>Emal; Yes I won !<p>

**Next!  
><strong>  
>Overlady;You mewling quim!How dare you!<p>

Emal;*snickers* Hey overdork,do not I repeat do not say that quote again!I hate *coughs like*coughs* loki

Overdork;*dips in blue paint*Well how do I look?

Emal;Nice color but it doesn't take the ugly from you

Overlord;-_-  
>Emal; This is ninja of shadows sighning off!<br>Next chapter Is a contest;which song is better for my theme song of my dare show,let them learn or radioactive parody!

You can also dare phoenix,miko,stitch,sparky,and kim-ly.

Who saw the new avengers trailer?Let's hope it doesn't end up like the cartoon,Avengers;heroes of tomorrow;age of ultron!I saw that and in my head my oc,Elizabeth barton,hawkeye's daughter was saying and I quote"Burn that fucking thing!I'm not a boy and even if it where ,my name would not be francis!"After that ,there was her Russian curses.

-ninja of shadows


	10. Phoenix has a dare!

Phoenix's first dare!

Emma;Welcome everybody to a very ninjago Christmas ; naughty vs nice!And yes, I'm very happy that I'm a girl again! Welcome phoenix, Stitch, sparky, miko ,our co-hosts!Presenting; Lloyd, Kai, jay, Zane, P.I.X.A,L, Cole, Lord G., Wu, misako, mindroid, cryptor, overlord, dr. julien, the serpentine, ect...*coughs coughs*And we have special guests;Darkrainbow ,her oc,and Star,Awesomegirl01!

Stitch; To the dares! First one is for...  
>...Zane!<p>

Zane; Why mE!

Sticth;You have to burn cryptor with a blow torch!

Emma;I wish That was my dare=(

Zane' Hehheheheheh...*gets a blow torch and burns cryptor*

Cryptor; AHHHHHHH!

Cryptor; X_X DX

Overlord; Is he dead?

Emma*pokes cryptor with a stick*Let's see

Cryptor;*doesn't move*

Emma; He's dead. Let's get rid of the body*throws him out the window*

Sparky;Emma has to tickle fight with Lloyd!

Emma; /)_- I need to kill someone!

Lloyd; O_O I'm dead!But not if I tickle you!

Everybody*has camcorders and recording*

Emma;*tickles Lloyd*

Lloyd; ahaahhahahahahahaAAHAHHA !Stop it! Leave me alone!X_X

Phoenix; Anyways...Wu and Garmy have to fight to the death!

Garmy;Do not call me garmy...

Phoenix;Garmy,garmy,garmy! You gonna kill me?

Wu wins...

Garmy*looks at the sky*look little muffins on unicorns! Wilma!*falls on the ground*

Miko; Next one P.I.X.A.L. has to sing Rather be and say it was meant for Zane.

P.I.X.A.L.;*singing rather be (I don't know many songs)*THis song is for Zane!

Stitch'; Speed dare?

Emma;Fuck yeah!

**First!**

Nya; I hate you Kai!

Kai; I know!

Emma; Awkward

**Next!**

Stitch; *dressed in tux and was standing on an alter*And by the power vested in me,Sticth,I pronounce you ninja and samurai! You may kiss the samurai!

Jay;*kisses nya*

Emma; I hate weddings*cries*

**Next!**

Background playing Chandelier

Cole;*hanging on a chandelier*I See London,I see France

Emma; *yells at him* When You'll fall,You'll crap your pants!

Pnoenix,Stitch,and sparky;Three,two,one

Chandelier*breaks and Cole falls*

Cole; #^%$&&%^$! That hurts!

**Next!**

Zane*pushes overlord*

Overlord; DAmmmnmn!*falls into volcano*

Kaboomm!

Phoenix*eating popcorn*Nice light show!

**Next!**

Kim-ly*kicks him in the nuts*

Jay;SHit!

Phoenix;*burns him *

Jay; AHHHH!

Emma*gets him and put him in a room full of jay fangirls*

Fangirls;It's jay!*attacks him*

**Next!**

Cole;Please

Emma and Phoenix*eating cakes* No!

Cole;Pretty Please?

Stitch and sparky;No!

Cole;*looks at garmadon* I won't date Emma if you give me cake

Garmadon*eating cake* Ok but I won't give you cake

Cole; mehmehmehemhemh!

**Next!**

Miko*slighty slaps him* I can't do it!

Stitch;*pushes her away* watch toots*slaps Lloyd*

Lloyd; Damnit you fuck'in little alien!

**Next!**

Emma;*duct tapes Nya*

Nya;umhmhmummuhmuhn(May you burn in hell, Emma!)

Emma;Already? So brave Nya! Soyanara!*pushes her into a room with electric eels*

**Next!**

Everybody except kai*jump off a plane without a parachute*

Kai;*flying the plane* Hahahahaha!

Emma; *using overdork as a cushion*I do the evil laugh!

**Next!**

Emma*got punched*Who did that?!

Star;heeheheheh!

Everybody else;?

Emma*cursing *

Sparky;Ladies and Gentlemen,Jays (idiots) of all ages...

Jay;*comes back injured and has bruises*Hey!

Stitch; Phoenix has a dare!

Phoenix;Hallelujah!

Sparky*reads card*You have to jump into a pool of toxic!*bursts out laughing*

Everybody else;hahahahahahh!

Phoenix; T_T It's not that funny

Emma; Now we only need our aliens and red panda to be dared and to get some truths!

Everybody;Jump!Jump!Jump!

Phoenix;It's now or never*jumps into pool of toxic*

**Kabbboooooommm...  
><strong>Studio is destroyed..

Emma; remind me to not throw fire into a pool of toxic*Faints*

Miko;*gives kai a bowl of warm chocolate with star-shaoed sprinkles and a brownie*here kai*

Kai;what did you put in it ?

Miko*does a puppy face* nothing .the darer said if I did,she would and I quote "rip your heart out and shoot you with my gun that shoots real knifes ".

Emma; I'm just ending this right now before it gets more weird. Next chapter is asking emma what she would do and it's a comptetion;which song gets to be this dare show theme's song?  
>This is ninja of shadows sighning off!<p> 


	11. Goodbye!

Truths

Emma; hello my shadowans !This your favorite ninja, emma! And today,is the last chapter for this dare show but we have very little dares-

Lloyd;Hallelujah!

Phoenix; *slaps him* be quiet!

Emma; asnd we have truths!

Phoenix; Amen!

Jay; NOOOOOO!

STitch; Ok ,everybody start the show! From awesomegirl01,dem' boys(The author is from Texas Howdy y'all)*rereads dare card* it says they have to hula .I guess hula hoop?

Sparky;ahahahahaahahahahahhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

The guys*hula hooping*This is torture!

Miko; Pixal and Nya have to sky dive

Kai and Jay and zane and Cole; Fuck No!

Emma and Phoenix;Fuck yes!

nya and pixal are on a plane.

Pixal; Ready?

Nya;Ready as I'll ever be  
>*both jumps*<br>Nya *notices a dragon* Is that a dragon?!AHHHHH!

Shadow (Emma's dragon)*swallows girls*

Phoenix and Emma*with baseball cap ,bat,mitt,and baseball* And they are outa here!

Everybody; -_o

Emma What?

Phoenix;why is ther party decorations here?

Emma; It's a goodbye party for us and this show!

Ninjago characters ; Amen!

Miko; and a welcome party for our new dare show, Truth and Dare ; dare the ninjago characters!

Lloyd; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Five minutes later.

Lloyd; OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
>Stitch; will you just shut up!<p>

Emma ;sees everybody siiting**notices the other ocs; charlotte and kim-ly*Oh hey guys!

Kim-ly;How come no one dares us?  
>Phoenix;cause youre not in the story yet.<p>

Jay; youre not in one either

Phoenix;but I'm a major oc and they are a minor Bitch!

Emma; Before this turns into a cat fight ,answer these from darkrainbow

* * *

><p>Jay: I dont ship you and Nya, you are a Lightningdork, Hothead, Crybaby, selfish, Your Jokes are lame, stupid, annoying, a dumbass, and also your a baby And my least favorite ninja :-)<p>

Zane: you my friend are a very great guy and awesome! I ship you and Pixal :-)

Lloyd: You are a golden brat and D-bag (I'm sorry Emma, I know he is your brother but sorry and Garmdon I am sorry too he's your son but still)

Cole:earthdork, Stonhead,ugly, and a cake freak

Nya:Even though I ship you and Cole, I still hate you -_-

Phoniex: You are ok

Emma: you are a awesome author and great girl :-)

Kai: Oh My Jesus Kai You are the best ninja in the whole fucking god damn world You are so Sexy, Sexy hot, cute, funny, awesome, stylish, pretty, great, cool, and not a hothead I will always love you Kai you will always be my fave forever and always Your hair is so amazing like you I'm a girl and A Kai lover kiss for you: :-* Ok bye!

* * *

><p>Jay; What?You don't ship me with nya !I was with her before the emo showed up!<p>

Cole; Hey!

Zane; Thank you my friend, for the compliment and thank you for "shipping" me with P.I.X.A.L.

PIXal; We can be back together today*hugs Zane*

Lloyd; Hey!*starts crying like a brat*

Emma; No offense I call him that all the time

Garmadon;I do take that as an offense!

Cole; You know, for a ninjago fan,you sure are mean.

Nya;*growls*Bitch*looks around to see if anyone heard her*

Phoenix; ok you might like me better when the author makes my fanfiction story;Rise of the Phoenix Princess, an avatar; the last airbender story!

Emma; Thank you*laughs* But you probably haven't seen me when I fight

Kai;Well then I better keep my hair like this all the time, See you sweetcheeks*does the phone symbol*call me

Emma 'this is emma garmadon,ninja of shadow,signing off on this story for the last time.

Everybody; Bye!


End file.
